Rise & Rebel
by Tina-chan V
Summary: Seasons have passed and the Clans have changed- but not for the better. Toms have fallen to the bottom of the ranks and it's up to one young male to make a change. (Rated M for: Possible violence and smut)


**The cover image is Stonepaw.**

* * *

Alright, so basically all toms are considered less than the other clan cats. Due to this, there have been some major changes. Here's the basics:

 **Amazons** \- Pretty much the warriors of the Clan. They are all she-cats, since no toms are permitted to be in this rank. (Fun Fact: Amazons are warrior women in Greek mythology)

 **Lessers** \- Also known as toms. They are the lowest rank in the Clan, and are forbidden to train like the amazons. They're only kept around to serve the she-cats and to supply them with kits.

 **Apprentices** \- Only she-cats get to be _true_ apprentices, and are therefore the only ones listed under the rank. Tom apprentices are taught by all the lessers to how to act around and serve the she-cats. Unlike she-cats, toms become apprentices at the age of 5 moons.

 **Mates** \- There are no mated pairs of she-cats and toms, since they are not equal. As a result, there are only same-sex mates.

* * *

 **THUNDERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Thornstar - Elderly, gray she-cat w/ a white flash on her chest and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Skythorn - Pale, cream tabby she-cat w/ black stripes, white paws, and silvery-blue eyes _(Standing in for Leafheart)._ **Apprentice,** Rosepaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Mousewing - Small, brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

 **Amazons:**

Sweetflower - Tortoiseshell she-cat w/ green eyes. **Apprentice,** Cloverpaw

Waspflight - Gray tabby she-cat w/ black stripes and blue eyes

Tawnytail - Golden tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Poppypaw

Willowfall - Dark-gray she-cat w/ green eyes. **Apprentice,** Frostpaw

Beetleflower - Stocky, black she-cat w/ amber eyes and a scar from her left eye to her lip. **Apprentice,** Hollypaw

Owltail - Small, dilute tortoiseshell-tabby w/ copper eyes

Mosswhisker - Black she-cat w/ brown blotches and green eyes. **Apprentice** , Heatherpaw

Twosoul - Very tall, ginger-red she-cat w/ black ears and forepaws, with one blue eye and one amber-red eye

Cherryleaf - White she-cat w/ a ginger tabby tail and blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Darkpaw

Rainwhisker – Light-grayish she-cat w/ darker spots and paws and unusual lavender eyes

Clearhead - Tall, pure-white she-cat w/ long, skinny legs and light-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Quickpaw

Poolsong - White she-cat w/ blue eyes

Wildheart - Small, light-gray she-cat w/ paler ears and bluish eyes

Chanterellestorm – Golden she-cat w/ a patch of white on one forepaw and amber eyes

Moonshade – Slim, black-smoke she-cat w/ piercing blue eyes

Cinderfoot – Dark-gray she-cat w/ lighter paws and dark-blue eyes

Whisperingwind – Slightly chubby, cream-point she-cat w/ green eyes

Moonheart – Light-gray she-cat w/ darker spots, a stripe down her tail, and bright-blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Heatherpaw - Pinkish-gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

Cloverpaw - Cream tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

Darkpaw - Sleek, jet-black she-cat w/ amber eyes

Quickpaw - Dark-brown she-cat w/ dark-gray eyes

Lunarpaw – Grayish-brown she-cat w/ a black-ringed tail, black "mask", a cresent-marking on her shoulders and forest-green

Frostpaw - Sleek, pale-gray she-cat w/ slightly darker stripes, a black tail-tip and dark-blue eyes

Rosepaw - Dark-scarlet she-cat w/ darker stripes and brown eyes

Hollypaw - Small, black she-cat w/ a white patch over one eye, white ears, and brown eyes

Poppypaw - Small, white she-cat w/ a black patch over one eye, black ears, and brown eyes

 **Queens:**

Featherdawn - Gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. Mother of Heronwing's kits; Duskkit (gray-and-black she-kit), Ashkit (gray she-kit), and Fallenkit (tiny white tomkit)

Bristletail - Brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes and a bushy tail. Expecting Nightmoon's kits

Dovefur - White she-cat w/ amber eyes. Mother of Blackstorm's kits; Owlkit (gray tabby tomkit) and Applekit (black she-kit w/ a white chest)

Leafheart - Calico she-cat w/ sparkling blue eyes. Expecting Darkpelt's kits. Deputy.

Darkflower – Black she-cat w/ holly-green eyes. Mother of Fernkit (tortoiseshell she-cat) and Crowkit (dark-gray tabby tom w/ black markings)

 **Lessers:**

Toadleap - Dark-ginger tom w/ green eyes

Blackstorm - Black tom w/ a gray muzzle and blue eyes

Willowstripe - Skinny, dark-gray tom w/ amber eyes

Darkpelt - Large, black tabby tom w/ blue eyes

Nightmoon - Ebony-black tom w/ white ears and paws and dark-green eyes

Cindersnow - Gray-and-cream tom w/ green eyes

Sunfall – Golden tom w/ white feet, chest, and tail-tip and amber eyes

Lionclaw - Black tom w/ a white tail and ears

Heronwing - Small, gray tom w/ blue eyes

Mudpaw - Dark-brown tom w/ green eyes

Barkpaw - Brown tabby tom w/ white feet and amber eyes

Stonepaw - Large, white tom w/ black stripes and blue eyes

Swallowpaw – Bright-ginger tabby tom w/ a white belly and chest, a bobbed tail, white-tuffed ears, and jade-green eyes

Cobrapaw - Dark-brown tabby tom w/ unusually long fangs and bright, amber eyes

Pantherpaw - Handsome gray tom

Whitepaw - Pure-white tom w/ blue eyes

Hopepaw - Light-cream tom w/ black ears and bright, brown eyes

Graypaw – Blue-smoke tom w/ a white ruff around his neck and sun-golden eyes

 **Elders:**

Yellowbird - Golden tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Fawntail - Brown she-cat w/ amber eyes

Shallowpool – Light-tawny tom w/ black flecks, black-tuffed ears, a bobbed tail, and amber eyes

 **CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS:**

Raven - Black tom w/ gray eyes. Rogue

Molly - Dark-brown tabby she-cat w/ white splotches and amber eyes. Kittypet

Sparrow - Blue-gray she-cat w/ white paws and blue eyes. Rogue

Shadowstrike - Sleek, raven-black tom w/ a patch of light-gray on his chest, a nicked ear, a long tail and reddish-brown eyes. Former ThunderClanner, now Rogue


End file.
